


Being Alive, Being in Love, Being Loved

by Living_Fast



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, All my kids are living, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Has Anxiety, Connor is A slut for Cuddles, Connor is really bad at feelings, Dorks in Love, I never thought I’d say that, It’s okay I still adore you Sou, Let me bask in my rare pair okay, Let them be happy and gay okay, Light Angst, M/M, Markus knows this, North is a bit of a bitch, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Markus, Soft Markus, Wow, a bit occ, and a lot of guilt, and he loves him with ever part of his being, are my favorite Android Children okay, best ending, call me biased but they are, hand holding, i mean North, no beta we die like men, so this is my life now, soft connor, this two adorkable boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Fast/pseuds/Living_Fast
Summary: Markus’s eyes trailed over to the Deviant Hunters Face.Part of it had faint traces of Blue blood on it, a bit of red smeared over his nose.Markus wasn’t going to ask about that.Not when his blue and green eyes curled up to his eyes.Dark Brown.WarmLike hot Chocolate, that Carl loved having in the winter.and Markus felt like staring at them for the rest of eternity.





	Being Alive, Being in Love, Being Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this purely for myself.  
> I just love me a rare pairing. 
> 
> So you'll have to pry this ship from my cold, dead hands.

Markus’s eyes trailed over to the Deviant Hunters Face.

Part of it had faint traces of Blue blood on it, a bit of red smeared over his nose. 

Markus wasn’t going to ask about that. 

Not when his blue and green eyes curled up to his eyes. 

Dark Brown. 

Like hot Chocolate, that Carl loved having in the winter. 

and Markus felt like staring at them for the rest of eternity. 

Shaking that thought from his head, Markus moved from his place next to Josh, North, and Simon. 

The ex Deviant Hunter.... 

‘Connor’ a harsh voice hissed in the back of his mind. 

Sounding vaguely like one of the two Traci’s that had shown up at Jericho. 

They at the time they had arrived they didn’t say anything about what happened that night. 

But it took North snarling something about The Deviant Hunter.

(Calling him something Markus Vowed never to repeat.) 

The blue haired one proceeded to snarl at North in the sharpest voice Markus had ever head come from an Android. 

“His Name Is Connor.” Her Girlfriend had tugged on her sleeve, but her own dark eyes where light with silent furry. 

“And he’s the reason we’re still alive.” And the silence that followed was thick with tension. 

North refused to call him by his name. Instead opting for ‘The Hunter’ 

and now Looking At Connor’s Large Dow Eyes, Thirium dripping down his face from a deep cut on his cheek,

he looked so ALIVE.  

He fit the description so well. ‘The Hunter’ but in away not the same way as it meant before. 

Hundreds maybe Thousands of Androids all wearing CyberLife white following behind him, voices rising in the air.

The song Markus was singing not too long ago. 

Connor whispered out something into the chilled air.

Brown eyes meeting Markus’s. 

“You did it.” 

Markus Reached out a hand, he could feel North’s distrusting expression, 

Connor stared at his hand.

”We did it.” 

A small smile curled across his perfectly shaped lips, and disappeared just as fast. 

and Markus burries the feeling of hopelessness that comes with it. 

<Tasks>

Make Connor Smile

* * *

 The first time Connor showed up at New Jericho, he was wearing his DPD uniform still.

His face a mask of nothing, North snarled something at Connor. 

His face didn’t twitch he just let her snap out insults. 

Markus placed a hand on North’s shoulder. The hot headed Android growled, but went quiet. 

Connor turned his attention to Markus. “We’ve discovered three underground Android auctions.” Markus felt his heart skip, anger bubbled into his chest. 

Connor rubbed his fingers against his sleeve. 

“We caught them in Early stages. Luckily,” something about the way the Luckily was said Markus felt that these three weren’t the first ones found, “I just wanted to give you all a Heads up about it. 50 to 60 Androids should show up between tonight and tomorrow afternoon.”

North opened her mouth before Markus could. “Why should it take so long? Keeping them so CyberLife can understand Deviance so they can Fix us.” Connor flinched hard, his blue LED spun red for a split second.

“Half of them are traumatized,” Connor whispered, “were still trying to uncover whipped memories. I’m apologize for it being an inconvenience, I’ll see if I can get them all here by tomorrow morning,” Connor turned and left. 

The Androids did arive that very next morning, all whispering to the other. 

Connor’s name was leaving lips and pulled through the air. Though the Prototype in question wasn’t anywhere to be seen. 

* * *

 

Connor’s second time at Jericho was with him in a large old hoodie, the letters faded, and a pair of jeans.

He looked so Human.

So relaxed. 

Connor had Sat on the ground and played with the little ones. He let them climb on his shoulders,

he played Tag with them, a Bandanna covering his eyes. 

But Markus didn’t care about that part. 

No. 

It was the smile curling his pale lips. 

The warm, absolute Joy shinning in melted, Chocolate eyes. 

He caught Markus eyes across the court yard. His smile widened just a bit more, and a little boy tackled the distracted Android from behind. 

Connor plummeted forward, shock over coming his features. 

The young Androids giggled, loudly and piled on top of the Ex Deviant Hunter. 

And Markus had walked over, he sat down. 

“Let him breathe, Little one’s.” They giggled, eyes wide with wonder at Markus. Connor sat up, a young girl sitting in his lap. 

Connor smiled gently at her, she didn’t speak.

Just silently giggled, mostly static. 

Connor ruffled her blonde hair, motioning for her to join her friends. 

She hopped up and ran off to join the large game of tag starting up with most the mulling Androids around the court yard. 

“Happy.” Connor whispered, turning to Markus.

Markus tilted his head. 

“You helped this happen.” 

Connor shook his head. 

“I screwed Things up,” Connor said softly, brown eyes searching Markus’s. “I seemed to do that a lot.” Markus shakes his head, reaching for Connor’s hand.

The freckled covered hands curled around Markus’s dark ones. 

“No,” Markus Whispered, “you haven’t screwed up. Just made a mistake, we all do Con.” Connor blushed a light blue, looking at the ground.

He shook his head. Markus slide a bit closer, Brushing the other RK’s shoulder.

* * *

 

Connor flopped gracelessly on to one of the couches in The Jericho Crew’s common room.

He closed his eyes, Blue spinning LED spinning yellow. 

Markus walked into the large open room,  dry paint on his arms and hands. 

Connor lifted his head just a bit. 

Stress 74

“Hey Con.” Markus said softly, he  grabbed a fluffy blanket off the back of a chair.  

Drapping it over the smaller Android,

Stress 67 

Markus slide down next to Connor’s head. Connor sighed softly, though he didn’t really need too. 

(Markus and Hank spent almost over a year, simply coxing Connor out of his shell. Markus didn’t know much about what all Connor had done in the past but Hank did. The two different approaches to Connor’s stiffness, probably made it easier.) 

Markus reached over, running his fingers through Connor’s soft hair. The styled curls proceed to fall out, sticking up in most directions.

Gave the sharp, powerful Android a softer look. 

Markus’s other hand played with Connor’s hand, ghosting the synthetic skin on his wrist.

Drawing a small noise from Connor.

Markus blinked, staring down at him. Connor’s cheeks were painted blue, brown eyes wide. 

Stress 42 

Markus did it again. 

And 

Connor 

fuckin 

giggled

Stress 34

Markus did it again, and again. 

Markus snuck his hands under Connor’s

(read as: stolen from either Chole, Elijah, Hank or Markus.) 

Hoodie.

Connor giggled and laughed, screeching at Markus to stop it. 

Markus shoved up the hoodie and proceeded to blow a raspberry on Connor’s freckle covered stomach.

When Markus stopped Connor's stress was at 20%, most of his body coated blue, still giggling slightly. 

Markus brushed Connor's curls away from his face, he placed a kiss on his forehead.

Connor curled into Markus's side. 

Slipping into sleep mode, the hands of the two were intertwined with the others.

Markus smiled softly.

* * *

 

Connor whined when Markus got up. Fingers falling limp against the sofa, ”I’m coming right back, Darling.” Connor's intelligent response was another soft whine. 

Connor had Been extremely stressed for over a month and a half. It got to the point where Connor ended up having his systems force shut down on him in the middle of an investigation. 

Hank had called Markus a twinge of panic in his voice, most of it was overcome with worry, for the stressed-out Android.

When Connor woke up, it was three hours later. His systems hadn't all started back up yet, leaving him mostly defenseless, and voice box all static... for the most part. 

Markus Always the caretaker. Noted the major reboot was probably due to not only the stress but lack of time to Charge and low thirium levels. 

A huge crash for the never stopping Android. 

Markus walked into the kitchen, washing out the empty bottles of blue blood. 

Markus grabbed a new bottle. 

He walked back to the living room, Connor's LED spun slowly. 

His eyes closed, fingers clutching the soft blanket. 

The Green and blue-eyed Android felt his heart all but melt.

Markus moved the twos bedroom. Placing the bottle on the nightstand, he then want back and picked up Connor from the couch to the bed. 

Connor’s eyes cracked open slightly. 

Markus climbed in next to the smaller man. 

Connor turned just a bit, tucking his body into Markus's side. Nuzzling the darker man's neck. 

”I love you,” Markus mumbled into Connors scalp. 

”Loov-e Youu too Mark.” Connor's voice was filled with static. 

* * *

 

Connor twisted through the crowd. Hand finding Markus's. ”Hello, Connie.” Connor blushed just a tiny bit. ”Hello, Mark.” 

* * *

 

Markus pressed his lips to Connor's. ”ra9 do I Love you.” 

Connor laughed softly into the kiss, 

Markus could feel the smile of the other, ”I love you so much more.” 


End file.
